Little Miracles
by potterfan226
Summary: -ONE SHOT - Harry and Ginny are happily married. And they are just minutes away from receiving the best gift any couple could ask for; a baby.


Disclaimer: The Wonderful World of Harry Potter belongs to the lovely JK Rowling. Just the plot and some characters (the ones you dont recognize) are mine

**Little Miracles:**

It was July 17th, 2002, and Harry Potter and his wife Ginny were in St. Mungo's. Ginny's water had broke about three hours ago, and since then, they had been waiting for her to start pushing. Harry and Ginny had gotten married in 2000, and were very happy. Both of them had wanted to start a family and have children, but it wasn't easy. Ginny had had a hard time getting pregnant, but after about the seventh try, it worked.

Mrs Potter currently was lying down on her bed in her room while Harry held her hand. She had just finished having another contraction and was exhausted.

"I want her out," she pouted. "This hurt's like heeeeellllllllllllll," she started screaming again, squeezing Harry's hand very tight, and making him gasp in pain. But, he figured, that was nothing compared to what his wife was going through.

The sat there for another two hours, and Ginny still wasn't fully dilated yet. Only six centimeters. Mrs Weasley had come and gone every so often, making sure that her daughter was alright, and then she would report back to the large group of family waiting in the waiting room. They alone, took up all of the seats, but none of the healers complained.

At five fourteen in the morning, the healer finally gave them some good news. Ginny was now fully dilated, and she would be able to start pushing on her next contraction; which happened only minutes after.

Harry held her hand, whispering quiet, happy things to her, but she wasn't saying anything. In fact, she ignored Harry the whole time.

"C'mon Ginny," the healer said, "only one more push," Ginny took a deep breath and gave that last push everything she had. Harry counted to ten, and then she fell back onto the pillow.

"Congratulations," the healer said. She held up a baby girl and showed it to them. "Dad, you want to cut the umbilical cord?" Harry looked at his wife who nodded, and the walked forward, taking the pair of magical scissors, and cut the cord. The healer smiled and took their daughter to clean her up.

"We're parents," Harry whispered. "You did it,"

Ginny smiled and leaned forward to kiss her husband on the cheek.

"You helped," she smiled, "_daddy_," Harry took that word to heart. He had _never_ in his life used that word, or dad, or father, and now_, that's _what _he_ was. He was a father of a beautiful, and hopefully healthy, young baby girl. The healer returned with a bundle of pink blankets. She handed the baby to Ginny, who carefully took her.

"She is healthy, and nothing is wrong, congratulations you two!" the healer smiled.

Harry looked at his daughter and smiled. She was the most beautiful thing in the world; well besides Ginny. She had a small tuff of brown hair on the top of her head, and bright green eyes.

"She has your eyes," Ginny smiled. She kissed her daughter's forehead, and then handed the bundle of joy to Harry, who was a bit nervous.

"Just make sure you support her head," Ginny whispered. Harry extended his arms and took the baby girl. She was so precious and so light. It was a wonder that, to Harry, that he had managed and deserved something like this. Ginny had had a huge crush on him back in school, but when Harry started to realize that he liked her, he was lucky because she came to him with open arms.

"I can't believe that I ever lived to see a day like this," Harry said seriously. Ginny looked at him.

"Don't say that. You beat Tom, and once you were going out with me, no way that he'd ever hurt you," she smiled at the last part. "You were meant to live a happy life. Not at the beginning, but at the end. Fate gave you a miserable life when you were young, and now it's giving you everything you lost. You should be grateful."

"I am," Harry whispered. "Fate must have really felt bad because it gave me the two best things in the world. You, and a baby," he smiled. "I love you,"

Ginny smiled and nodded. "I love you too. See, you were put on this earth for more than one reason. Not to just beat Voldemort, but this, what we have now."

Harry looked down at his daughter and kissed her forehead. She slightly opened her eyes and saw her dad smiling at her. Merlin, Harry thought, this is the best thing in the world.

"Why don't you go show everyone …" Ginny suggested. "No one has checked on us for a while,"

Harry laughed. "Okay. You rest, I'll be back," Harry exited the door and walked down the hallway, his daughter in his arms. Before he walked through the door which exposed the world, Harry took a deep breath.

He pushed open the door and everyone looked at him. A smile formed on each and every one of their faces. Mrs Weasley and Hermione rushed up. Well, Hermione waddled up because she was eight months pregnant, and was expected to give birth sometime in the middle of August.

"Aww, she's so cute," Mrs Weasley smiled. "Can I hold her?" Harry handed over the lump of pink blankets and smiled. Hermione hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Congratulations," she whispered.

Everyone else had come over and looked at the bundle of joy which was carried through the whole room. There were eighteen Weasley's in the room. All of Ginny's siblings, (minus Percy) and their loved ones. Only Bill and Fleur (Delacour), Charlie and Clara (Richardson), Fred and Chloe (Farrah), and George and Dawn (Farrah), had children. But now, Harry and Ginny were added to that list. Ron came around Harry and gave him a pat on the back and then turned to his mother.

"Mum, she might need rest," he whispered. Mrs Weasley nodded and the handed over her granddaughter to her father. Harry was about to walk out of the room, when Mr Weasley called.

"Harry, one question," Harry turned, "What's her name?"

Harry smiled. He and Ginny had spent two months picking out a name, and finally decided on,

"Alison Elizabeth Potter," he said. Everyone beamed and Harry brought her back up to the room, where Ginny was sleeping, and carefully placing Alison in the bassinette, before he too, fell asleep in the chair next to the bed, holding Ginny's hand.

Yep, he sure did have a great life.

**One year later – The Potter Manor.**

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Alison, happy birthday to you," everyone in the room chorused. It was Alison's birthday, and today, she was one years old. At five thirty seven in the morning, Harry had woken up automatically. This was the time that one year ago; his beautiful daughter had been born. He smiled at the thought.

He held Alison in his lap while Ginny brought in the chocolate icing cake. All of the kids smiled happily, even thought most of them didn't quite fully understand what 'cake' was yet, all they cared about was that it tasted good.

Harry kissed Ali's cheek, she then giggled. Alison's parents helped her blow out the candle on the cake, and everyone cheered. Mrs Weasley cut small pieces for each of the children, and then slightly bigger pieces to the adults. When the cake was done, Fleur, with the help of Clara, walked in, levitating a big pile of presents. She set them down in front of Ginny, who passed one to her daughter.

Alison started at it curiously. As if not knowing what to do. Harry laughed and then made a rip in the paper. Ali looked up at her father; she stared directly into his eyes.

"What?" he asked. She kept staring at him so Harry just opened the present for her. It was from Mr and Mrs Weasley and was a cute pink cotton jumper with little white bunnies stitched into it. Ali smiled and grabbed the sweater. Ginny laughed and walked over. She pulled off her green jumper that she was wearing and replaced it with the pink one. Mrs Weasley beamed at her granddaughter because she was laughing at the bunnies.

Harry continued to help his daughter with all of the other presents, and like most babies, Ali was more interested in the wrapping paper, than the actual gift.

Hermione grabbed Ali from Harry, gave her niece a kiss on the cheek and set her down with her own daughter Erin. She was born only a month after Alison, and the two of them loved playing with each other.

All of the children started playing with each other while the adults talked. Charlie and his wife Clara were on the couch, Charlie was rubbing her belly. She was now eight months pregnant with their third child. All they knew was that they were having a boy.

Suddenly, Harry heard a squeal. He turned around and saw Ginny watching their daughter. Harry rushed over. Alison was standing up, all by herself. She hadn't done that before.

"Come here Ali baby," Ginny cooed. "Walk to mamma and dada," Alison pouted and then fell back down. But instantly, she got back up, with the help of Erin's head, and tried to put one foot in front of the other.

"Come on Alison," Harry encouraged. "Come to us," Their daughter looked at her parents with a cocked head. As if saying, 'what on earth are you saying?'

"Come on Ali," Ginny said again, "come to mamma,"

"You'll get more cake," Fred said in a sing-song voice from behind them. Everyone laughed and Ginny elbowed her brother in the ribs – hard.

"Sorry Chloe, but your husband is annoying,"

Chloe laughed, "Don't worry, I think so too!"

"HEY!"

Everyone laughed again, and watched the Potter's trying to get their daughter to walk to them.

"Come on Ali, come to us," Harry told her. She lifted her right leg, hovered for a moment, and then put it down in front of her.

"Good job, Ali," Ginny squealed. "Now try again,"

She lifted her left foot, and put it forward. Ginny had a tear in her eye which Harry wiped away, then kissed her on the cheek. She grabbed his hand and both of them called out.

"Come on Ali," she took two more steps before collapsing on the floor. Harry crawled forward a foot and picked up his daughter, swinging her around like an aero plane. She giggled, and laughed, even when her dad set her down.

Ali sat in her father's lap, trying to get his wand out of his robes. He just smiled, but kept his wand out of sight. That was the last thing he needed now; a baby playing with magic.

Ginny leaned and kissed him passionately on the lips, with everyone in the room watching them. Alison suddenly put her right hand on her mum's face, pushing her away from her dad. Harry laughed and then leaned in to kiss his daughter on the cheek. She giggled and then received a kiss from her mum.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, and then both at the same time, hugged their daughter. Yes. The Potter's were a happy family. And Ginny and Harry could hardly wait to have another child. But if they didn't, it wouldn't matter. They had all of the happiness right now, but having more children, would make them even happier.

**THE END.

* * *

**

Author's Note: This isn't my first story that I've done, but this is my second story that I have posten on the web. Please Read and Review. Thanks - Breanna (potterfan226) - 


End file.
